A need exists to prevent bats and birds, debris or any intentionally thrown object from entering jet aircraft engines during takeoff and while passing a flock of birds during flight.
A further need exists for providing a device that protects a jet aircraft engine from wildlife penetration while offering an ability to de-ice the wildlife protection device.
A need exists for a protection device to stop deliberate acts of terrorism which could involve flying model aircraft in the vicinity of airplanes about to take off, or launching any foreign matter or metal at aircraft as it is taking off.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.